Water filters are generally divided into two classes: point of entry water filters and point of use water filters. Point of entry water filters can be installed on a water line in order to filter water flowing through the water line into a building or residence. Thus, point of entry water filters can provide filtered water throughout the building or residence.
Installing point of entry water filters on the water line can be difficult, and a homeowner may lack the skillset necessary to install point of entry water filters. Frequently, a plumber is hired to install point of entry water filters, and an overall cost of point of entry water filters is thereby increased. Quick connect fittings have gained popularity in recent years and attempt to reduce the complexity associated within point of entry water filter installation. However, quick connect fittings generally do not allow an installer to simply cut a pipe and insert a manifold at the cutout.